


Waltz of the Welsh Green

by alianora



Series: Dragon Dance [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora





	Waltz of the Welsh Green

Title: Waltz of the Welsh Green  
Author: alianora  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: GoF  
Summery: At the first task, Charlie sees Gabrielle again. Sequel to [Horntail Hornpipe](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aliaspiral/120250.html).

 

Charlie was standing by for the dragon challenge. The four champions would be approaching the field soon, and he was pacing the edge of the field, keeping an eye on the Welsh Green.

She was a beauty, very lithe and agile. She could turn on a dime, and he was looking forward to seeing the Beauxbaton's champion challenge her. She mantled protectively over the egg, and Charlie felt a surge of pride.

"Bonjour, Sharlie!" a small voice piped from behind him.

He turned to see a small girl beaming down at him from the stands. She had to stand on tiptoe to see over the railing.

He couldn't help but grin. Her tights had a run in them clear up to one knee, and she had lost her hat again. She also had a streak of dirt on one cheek.

"Hi, Gabrielle," he said cheerfully. "Looking at the dragons?"

"Oui, les dragons!" She pointed out to the Welsh Green and spoke excitedly in rapid French, flapping her hands and making swooping motions with her arms.

He had to laugh. It was too cute. He had no idea what she was saying, but that didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

She grinned down at him breathlessly, propping her head up on her arm. "Pouvez-vous montrer un dragon?" she asked curiously, cocking her head to one side.

He blinked. "I didn't catch that," he apologized. He grabbed the railing and jumped up to stand opposite her. He threw her a wink as he pulled a small bag out of his pocket. "I have something for you, Gabby."

"Gabby?" she giggled, her nose wrinkling in amusement. She clapped her hands excitedly. "Je l'aime!"

He winked at her. "Yes, _Gabby._" He took one of her hands in his and turned it over. Shaking the bag gently, he dumped a tiny charmed version of the Welsh Green into her palm.

Her eyes widened. The little Welsh Green crawled onto Gabby's thumb and spread tiny wings.

Gabby's mouth hung open in amazement. "Elle est belle," she whispered in amazement.

"She's yours," Charlie said, tucking the empty bag back into his pocket. The music started behind him, so he knew the first champion was about to take the field. He tugged a strand of Gabby's hair, and she looked up at him, eyes shining. "Take care of her."

He jumped down easily, throwing her a final wink as she tucked the tiny dragon under her chin with one hand and waved with the other.

The girl was definitely crazy about dragons.

Maybe when she was older, he could introduce her properly to the real thing.

END


End file.
